Despertar
by iSweetWinter
Summary: Es como despertaron mis sentimientos, es como el iluminó mi vida, los hechos fueron hechos, las decisiones, decisiones, lo arriesgado se arriesgó y aquí estamos...Mi primer y último amor y yo. Pov Damien


**Muy buenos días o noches a todos.**

**¡Mi segundo fic ya! Jajaja no es mucho...pero yo me emociono por cualquier cosa...**

**Bien, este fic puede ser algo raro...o no sé, siento que ha quedado extraño, pero la opinión es de ustedes así que no duden en dejar reviews con como les pareció este fic.**

**A continuación les dejo un parrafo para que entiendan mi forma de escribir durante el fic (aunque varían, pero se entiende ¿no?):**

normal** Narración**

**[] son las notas de la autora**

-" " **pensamientos**

_-cursiva_ **Dialogo normal**

**negrita Enfasis**

**::: Separadores**

centrado** Sentimientos o...cualquier cosa que requiera enfasis.**

- - **o** ()** notas del personaje**

*** algo que aclararé abajo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:: ::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: South park no es de mi propiedad, la "historia" original es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Cada día despertaba para oír gritos, cada vez eran más fuertes y mayores. Pero yo no me sorprendía por eso, no me hacía pensar en nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Ni los ruidos desgarradores de aquellas malditas almas surtían efecto sobre mí, y no era porque yo no soy del todo humano, sino porque se me tenía restringido sentir algo más que el odio, furia, rabia, y otras cosas negativas, es decir, la compasión, la felicidad, la alegría, el reír y sonreír no lo comprendía.

Mi padre, satanás, no quería que yo fuese débil como él lo fue, no quería que dejase todo por alguien, no quería que hiciera las cosas bajo petición ni orden dichas por nadie. Nadie más que él y mi propia mente. Él no quería que fuese humano.

Cuando yo nací, mi padre se frustró porque nací física y emocionalmente humano, fui creado así, y a él le desagradaba la idea de que yo crecería hasta los 18 años y en ese lapso tendría que conocer cada una de las emociones que él conoció y se dejó llevar por ellas. Yo acepté el trato de que no sentiría nada más que repulsión, odio y sus variantes. No sería débil ni piadoso. Sería digno ejemplo del anticristo que era.

Siempre tuve todo lo que anhelé. Todo lo que conocía. Tenía bienes materiales de sobra y me rodeaban miles de esclavos a los cuales llamábamos sirvientes.

Desde temprana edad aprendí a no sentir nada sobre las almas que conformaban mi entorno diario, no me podía importar si habían tenido una hermosa familia y que se sentían olvidados, eso no era de mi incumbencia y nadie estaba en ningún derecho de que se me fuese explicado aquello que no me interesaba o no podía entender. Las cosas eran simples, yo daba órdenes y se eran cumplidas al instante o aquel que se negara sería torturado y castigado bajo mi propia sombra, sin remordimiento alguno.

Las almas que llegaban eran toda clase de personas y yo era tan frío y cruel como ellos fueron con el resto en su mundo.

Si sus vidas estaban marcadas por irreversibles pecados tendrían que quedarse de por vida, y mientras permanecieran así, sus hojas de vidas se mantendrían bajo la ley del Cielo y del Infierno en su lugar correspondiente. Por lo tanto las que yo conocía venían aquí para pagar una condena perpetua y un horrible castigo... y aun así teníamos que celebrar la Navidad…

Realmente nunca comprendí mi vida ni las reglas que imponía mi padre. Y mucho menos comprendí todo lo que me rodeaba con la llegada de él. La primera vez que lo vi, mi mundo se hizo muy confuso y yo deje de entender por qué las cosas eran tan extrañas, si él no hubiera venido los días hubiesen seguido siendo iguales y todo me hubiese sido más simple.

Fue una tarde cualquiera. Mi padre había ido a la Tierra a arreglar no sé qué asuntos, y yo me encontraba de portero, recibiendo las almas, entre ellas llegó aquel chico, Kenneth McCormick, -él venía diariamente desde que nací aproximadamente. Sólo se quedaba unas horas aquí y luego volvía- lo miré con total fastidio y desprecio - ya me asqueaba tener que escribir y borrar su maldito nombre cada día del año, e incluso varias veces al día. ¿¡Cómo no tenía cuidado!?- Le entregué su papel para que entrara **[N.A: Como en los aeropuertos con fila y todo] **y al verlo de nuevo, lo vi. Aquel chico cerca del final de la fila, aquel con una expresión de inocencia y un aura de pureza que jamás se borrará de mi memoria.

-_¿Me toca a mí? –_ preguntó con una mirada de menor confusión. Yo aún estaba fuera del mundo, en pensamientos. Era tan bello, tan cálido, era un ángel…un ángel en sus cinco letras…

-_Si… ¿nombre?_ – salí del trance para contestarle.

-_Philip Pirrup_ –contestó con un acento británico.

-_¿Forma de muerte?_- me aburría de preguntar eso a cada uno de las almas, pero esta vez quería saberlo. Quería saber todo.

-_Estaba cruzando la calle y me atropelló un auto_.- **[N.A: Aquí no muere aplastado por ningún robot dinosaurio]** Me pareció muy interesante saber aquello, era como si la oración dejara de sonar torpe y gastada con solo el hecho que **él** la pronunciaba.

-_¿Edad?-_ pregunté algo fuera de la lista de consultas comunes.

-_15_- pronunció.

-_Pasa, bienvenido al infierno._- dije sarcástico al igual como hacía con el resto para molestar.

-_Muchas gracias, que también tengas un bello día- _contestó sonriente.

_"¿se está burlando de mí?"-_ me pregunté.

Quedé mirando al rubio caminar por las oscuras cavernas del Infierno hasta llegar a la pileta central. No estaba asustado, de hecho…se veía…_feliz. _Pero no sabía que era aquello.

-_¡Eh! ¡McCormick! ¡Encárgate un rato del resto…!_- exclamé en gritos por la lejanía.

El otro inmortal me miró perplejo y luego sonrió burlón mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-_con que en estas andamos ¿eh?_- Me dio unos codazos- _Pero ya has oído. Es dos años menor que tú._

No sabía por qué su comentario me pareció fastidioso. No me gustaba la idea de que él supiera tal información de aquel chico.

Kenny era un colega para mí, sólo que en ese tiempo, cuando no apreciaba las cosas, él era un simple alma muerta sin rumbo…y qué para colmo, revivía para fastidiar más.

-_Encárgate ya o haré que tu próxima muerte sea menos suave._

Observó la línea de entrada y fijó su vista en un par de mujeres jóvenes…

Claramente, él iría a galantear…

Me teletransporté en llamas hacia donde se encontraba el inglés.

-_¿Por qué hay tanta gente sufriendo?_- su pregunta me pilló desprevenido. Y era absurda.

-_¿Por qué? Es el infierno. Debe ser así_- contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del Universo, lo cual lo era, solo que él hizo que no sonara así con su respuesta.

_-¿Y quién ha dicho que debe ser así?_- Volteó y me miró directo a los ojos. Sentí una extraña y molesta (a la vez agradable) sensación en el estómago.- _Además…tú no pareces estar sufriendo…_

-_Pues claro que no. Soy el príncipe de las Tinieblas_- dije glorioso y escuché como las almas coreaban "Lucifer".

-_Entonces… ¿te agrada ver esto? _– me señaló las almas torturadas.

-_No me agrada ni me desagrada._- respondí seco.

-_¿a mí me van a torturar?_

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?_

No contestó.

-_no deberías estar aquí._- le dije molesto. No me gustaba la sensación que me daba su cercanía.

Pasaron varios días y el joven aun caminaba por todo el lugar. Era un alma, pero un alma humana, aun necesitaba dormir.

Fueron veinticuatro largos días con el chico. Su cercanía y apego me molestaban por lo que me causaba.

Noche tras noche debía asegurarme de que no se perdiera en el infierno.

Mientras Kenneth y yo trabajábamos –a petición de mi padre- como porteros y administradores, él quedaba conversando con la gente sobre quien sabe que.

Era demasiado inocente para estar en el Infierno, y era demasiado santo para que fuera tan tentador, él era lo que hacía llevarme por la tentación, por el deseo. Pero no me atreví. Era demasiado puro.

Después de tanto tiempo con él, decidí informarme de su vida, debía ser un error que estuviera en el Inframundo. No había cometido nada tan malo seguramente. Fui por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto más bien administrativo. Allí, busqué su nombre y encontré toda la información de su vida.

Como era de esperarse, no había nada manchado. Era un error el que haya llegado aquí. Pero seguí introduciéndome en su vida solo por hurgar.

Cada línea de su vida pasó en imágenes por mi mente. En cuestión de segundos ya supe todo sobre él. ¿Cómo era posible llegar al Infierno de un infierno?

-_¿En serio quieres volver a tu casa?- _aparecí al instante tras él.

_-¿Volver a Europa? Creo…_-contestó dejándome sin habla.

Había sido tan maltratado y aun así quería volver con su sonrisa. Tal vez no era lo mejor, pero el Infierno no era el lugar adecuado para él.

-_Entonces irás a casa_- dije.

-_Oh ¿de veras? Gracias- _me miró con esos ojos celestes, pero esta vez con menos entusiasmo- _Por cierto… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?_

_-Damien. Soy Damien Thorn_

_-Entonces mil gracias Damien… ¿sabes? Una sonrisa no te vendría mal._

Me dejó estupefacto.

Grandes columnas de humo lo rodearon, era lo necesario para hacer que volviera de donde venía. De la Tierra.

-_Mostrar la felicidad no te dañará.-_ continuó mientras el humo se volvía más oscuro alrededor de él.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo me acerqué a Philip y toqué levemente su mentón. Este enrojeció al momento, pero luego sonrió. Creo que yo igual me sonrojé, pues mis mejillas ardían.

De un momento a otro, se esfumó y con él, mi noción.

Pasó el tiempo. Lento. Rápido. No sé cómo...pero pasó.

Las horas se convirtieron en días y estos en semanas, y las semanas se hacían meses y los meses se hicieron años.

Yo no atinaba mucho. Me limitaba a hacer mis cosas por costumbre.

Si antes al hacer lo que debía hacer lo hacía de mala gana, ahora ni eso hacía.

Lo negativo ya ni siquiera lo hacía notar. Era como estar vacío. No sentir nada. Era como morir sin haber vivido.

Mi padre y McCormick eran los más extrañados con mi humor, pero para mi no había nada. Tenía la vista perdida. Los pensamientos empañados y mi Ser estático.

Me sentía como si a alguien le hubiesen arrebatado algo que nunca obtuvo. Como si mis deseos se hubiesen ido con aquel joven.

Y fueron solo dos años...

Así estaba un día, sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-_¿Por qué lo has dejado ir?-_ Escuché la voz de mi padre.

-_Porque él no se merecía esto.-_respondí después de un largo silencio.

_-¿Y qué crees que él quería realmente?_

_-No lo sé. No entiendo a los humanos._- Mentí.

-_Si los entiendes Damien. No sacas nada mintiéndote. En parte eres Humano.-_Me dijo con un aire de comprensión- _Sabía que en algún momento debías despertar. Y eso es ahora._

_-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?_

_-¿Qué es lo que te dice tu corazón? ¿Qué pide tu voz interior?_

Sentí como mi corazón latía rápido. Era mucho lo que sentía. Aquel chico había hecho algo en mí.

...dos años sin el chico que había despertado mis sentimientos

-_Necesito ir por él. Debo decirle lo que siento.-_pensé en voz alta y luego me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que dije.

_- Anda entonces._

Me dispuse a tele transportarme donde mi amigo por ayuda, pero antes...

-_Papá..._-Obtuve su atención- _Gracias_. -Esbocé una sonrisa. Y me respondió el gesto.

Nunca antes había subido. En mi vida jamás había interactuado con humanos fuera del infierno. No sabía cómo vivían, que pensaban, su convivencia. Nada. Jamás me interesé en la gente. Nunca puse atención a sus anécdotas.

Aquel estúpido y atolondrado gran amigo mío, Kenny, me ayudó. Me contó todo, pero como era de esperarse de él, me pidió un favor. Quería que hiciera que un joven se quedase aquí en el infierno. Quería darle vida eterna aquí abajo.

No era la primera vez que le escuchaba pedirme aquello, pero si la primera vez que entendía porque deseaba eso.

Amor.

Así de simple.

Así de inentendible

Así de incorrecto.

Así, es el amor.

Así de perfecto.

Así de tentador.

Así de ciego.

Le dije que podría darle aquello a quien más quisiera, en cuanto esa persona supiera en detalles que jamás iba a poder volver a la Tierra, que ya no vería a los de la Tierra y que sería inmortal y no envejecería.

Él quería darle eso a su novio, Leopold Stotch. No quería estar allí para verle morir. Lo amaba en serio. Eso lo noté. Kenny no podría morir definitivamente y se arriesgaba a ver como sufría su amado a medida que pasara el tiempo. Pero la decisión sería del otro joven.

Yo, por mi parte recibí lecciones sobre la comunidad. No era tan necesario, porque solo iría a hablar un rato. Pero quería dar por lo menos un buen ejemplo ante ese ángel.

Temía, temía porque sabía que podría ser inútil. Podía ser que Philip gustara de las chicas. Podía ser que no me quisiera porque apenas sabía de mí. Temía el no ser correspondido en mi primer y último sentimiento de amor.

Fui. Me presenté ante él. Llegué de noche en donde residía. Él tenía ya 17 y yo era dos años mayor, pero yo estaría de 18 físicamente para y por siempre.

Estaba durmiendo. Pude ver como las llamas que me envolvieron unos instantes iluminaron la oscura habitación.

Su rostro tan angelical como lo recordaba. Tan fino y perfecto. Me cautivaba totalmente.

Nunca fue un error su llegada y no estaba destinada a serlo.

Debía ser mío. Tenía que ser para mí.

-_Philip…_- susurré dulcemente. Así lo desperté, a pocos metros de él.

-_¿Qué…? ¿¡Damien!?-_ Su suave voz de terciopelo acarició mis oídos y me produjo ese conocido cosquilleo.

_ -Así es- _Le sonreí. "_no me ha olvidado_" me di ánimos.

-_¿Vienes por mí?-_ preguntó ya más despierto, reincorporándose.

-_Depende como quieres que sea. Será tu decisión._

_ -Ahmm…_- pensó por unos minutos que para mí fueron los más largos y crueles del Universo entero.-_ La verdad es que__** si**__ quiero volver._

Quedé perplejo y al rato deje ver una sonrisa cargada en felicidad, esperanzas…y malicia.

Me sentía genial.

-_Pero no por volver… si no porque te he extrañado.-_confesó sonrojado.

Esas palabras fueron razón para ensanchar mi sonrisa.

Era para mí. Era para ser mío.

-_Allá abajo igual nos haces falta. –_Indiqué el suelo.- _¿Vienes?_

_ -Claro. Solo prométeme una cosa._

_ -La que quieras._

_ -No me vuelvas a enviar acá. Quiero quedarme a tu lado._

Simple, fácil, maravilloso. Fue mágico. Las palabras correctas en el momento indicado. Me hizo llenar de aquel sentimiento. Él me necesitaba, me extrañó. Y tanto como yo a él.

-_Te quedarás a mi lado el tiempo que desees._

Tantas indirectas de estúpidos enamorados, innecesarias ya, por el hecho que ambos sabíamos que queríamos, ambos sabíamos que quería el otro. Aun así…

-_¿Para siempre?_

-_Para siempre._

…fue mágico…

No me di cuenta que nos habíamos acercado mucho más el uno con el otro, y tras que yo afirmara el "para siempre"… nos besamos.

Sus labios eran la segunda cosa que anhelaba ahora, la primera era a él.

Pero en ese momento se volvió la más importante.

Así, fundidos en un beso envuelto en emociones, llegamos al Inframundo.

Mi hogar. Su hogar. Nuestro hogar.

Al tiempo quise decir lo que ya se sabía. Siempre me pareció absurdo decir algo que ya es sabido.

-_Philip…_-empecé.

_-Puedes decirme Pip…_-me interrumpió nervioso.

_-Pip…-_empecé otra vez.

-_¿si?_

_-Te amo._

Era el mismo sentimiento, la misma calidez, pero…en palabras. Diferente. Y aún quedaba insatisfecho. Quería que supiese en realidad cuanto sentía por él.

Pero decirlo y escucharlo era simplemente…

-_Yo también te amo._

...maravilloso...

Luego de varios meses a petición mía, nos casamos. Nos unimos en "infernal" matrimonio. Ese mismo día llegó Kenny con Leopold, quien dijo que podríamos llamarle Butters.

Al igual que Pip -mi Pip- Butters, había aceptado. Ambos habían aceptado perder todo por nosotros.

Nosotros, dos almas malditas y perdidas, destinadas a no morir.

Ellos, dos almas puras y dignas del cielo decididas a estar a nuestros lados.

Meses más tarde, Kenny y Butters, también se casaron.

Y así quedamos ambas parejas en el Infierno. Nunca supimos más de lo que ocurría arriba. O nunca quisimos saber.

Pasaron los años, pasaron los siglos.

Pero con ellos no se fueron nuestros ángeles de luz.

Para mí…Pip.

Para Kenny…Butters.

Y viceversa… nosotros -los ángeles oscuros- no los abandonamos.

Para Pip…Yo.

Para Butters…Kenny.

El resto, desapareció. La humanidad avanza. Nosotros seguimos. El amor sigue.

Los cuatro llevamos muchos siglos sin haber cambiado. Por lo menos no físicamente. Quedamos unidos para siempre.

Y así fue decidido. Así fue escrito. Fue destinado. Fue como lo quisimos.

Fue el amor. Fue como despertaron mis sentimientos con él.

* * *

**Debo decir que inicié esta historia una noche fría...con nada más ni nada menos que un chocolate amargo caliente, y la terminé a la noche siguiente comiendo unas manzanas asadas...**

**¿Para qué dije eso? Para dejar en claro que en el inicio no tenía azúcar en la sangre y al terminar sí, por lo tanto eso hace que cambie mi modo o escenas escritas. **

**Como sea... su opinión es la que cuenta. No sean tímidos y dejen reviews :3 y les obsequiaré - pone redoble de tambores- Unnnaa súper Paletita de fresa! Siiicológica...obviamente... y si no les gusta se las doy igual . **

**Y...eso es todo... Byee!**

**~iSweet**


End file.
